


I look at you and I see a future

by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)



Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [17]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Soft Jonny d'Ville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim
Summary: In which Tim pesters Jonny into sitting with him and a pile of Octokitttns.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	I look at you and I see a future

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they deserve cute things.

“Jonny” Tim’s voice rang across the room, gleeful. Jonny resisted the urge to look up for even a moment, furiously ignoring him.

He was _not_ going to go sit with a pile of horrible octokittens.

He _wasn't_.

“Jonny. Jonny! Jonny… Jonnyyy. Jon-ny.” Tim repeated his name again and again, Pronouncing it differently with each iteration.

He was even harder to block out than _Nastya_ when she does that.

Eventually, Jonny’s concentration on ignoring him broke, as Tim knew it would, and he looked up. “Yes, Tim? What do you need?”

“ _Please_ come sit with me? Pretty please?”

“You're in a puddle of demons. No.”

“Jonnnnnny please??” Tim begged, the Octokitten on his head slowly oozing its way down his back.

“No.”

“Jonny PLEASE!” 

“Tim, darlin’, I said no.”

Jonny can feel Tim pouting, and against his better judgment, looked up.

Tim was sat on the floor, covered in approximately too fucking many octokittens. As he looked at Jonny, despite the horrific metal eyes, managed to have a pleading look to them.

Jonny groaned, tossing the coat for Nastya he was making to the side and standing up. “I hate Octokittens, Tim.”

“I know!”

“So I’m only doing this for you. Not because I secretly like them or something.”

“Sure.”

Jonny shook his head and begrudgingly walked over, sitting down.

Tim was beaming at him, and seeing him smile like that was very much worth dealing with the tiny flesh-eating monstrosities. After all, Tim’s smiles had been rare for so, so long. 

Jonny manages a small smile, more of a grimace really as he sits. Octokittens. Ew.

“So. why did you require me.” Jonny asks like he doesn't already know the answer. 

Tim somehow smiled wider as he wrapped an arm around Jonny, resting his head on Jonny’s shoulder.

Jonny tried not to pull away as an oddly bioluminescent octokitten glorped its way onto him, making a sound Tim would tell him was purring but sounded far more like a cricket chirping.

He did not understand octokittens, and he absolutely did not ever want to.

“I love you.” Tim declares, burying his face into Jonny’s shoulder. “You're so good to me.”

“I literally just walked across the room and sat down.”

“Yeah but consider I love you?”

“You too.” Jonny’s tone was quiet, and he felt practically felt Tim’s happiness in this moment.

So what if he had to deal with.. wiggly, awful, sticky goopy furry things that vaguely resemble cats. Tim was happy.

So it was worth it.

Tim migrated from leaning on his shoulder to flopped into his lap, smiling up at him and Jonny had to laugh at how sheerly _smiley_ he was being. “You're so cute.” Jonny mused, stroking Tim’s hair out of his face. 

“You're handsome.” Tim mumbled in return, lost in Jonny petting his hair. After a moment, Tim’s eyes clicked shut. Jonny smiled. Tim, once he realized he didn't have to close his eyes, rarely did. Tim leaned into his hand, and Jonny just.. Loved him so much.

So so so much.

An octokitten settled on Tim’s chest and Jonny did his damned his best to ignore it. It was difficult because it was staring at him with one.. Two? Seven? Four? Eyes. With an ever-changing number of eyes and Jonny did _not_ want to find out what else it had extras of.

It had a green collar, marking it as one of Tim’s so it wasn't like he could punt it anyway.

“Tim?”

“Mm?’

Jonny leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead. Just above the line where skin meshed with the metal.

Tim made a happy little sound and snuggled into Jonny’s lap. It was horribly cute.

Jonny smiled, and continued petting Tim’s hair. There is nowhere he’d rather be than right here.

The octokittens could be gone, though.

Actually, he’d much rather be on the bed, Tim curled up in his lap there, without an ominously growing number of vermin.

So well, while there are any number of octokitten-less places he’d rather be, he’d not trade Tim for anything.

He pressed another kiss to Tim’s face and smiled.

This was as good of a falling action as he would dare to hope for

He’s heading towards his ending, he knows it, but well?

He was happy to be here with Tim.

He was happy.

Thats all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @garecc  
> Mechanisms Tumblr: @gunpowderdtim


End file.
